Family isSpecial
by Emopandasss
Summary: Elleza,pronounced Eliza,Aliceson,Tommi,Death the kid ((Tommi's brother)),Soul Eater,Evans,and Nia Evans, are a family,a weird one, Elleza is 7, Nia is 6,Tommi and Kid are around 25,and Aliceson is 8. They are one family. Asura, Yumi, and Kaililea are another, Yumi is only 7 as well And every thing is fine until Asura has to lie to get his daughter in to the DWMA.
1. Evans family

Soul Evans sat in his chair looking at his daughter, Elleza((A/N:Pronounced Eliza but Elle is Ellie) or Elle. She was 7, her "mother" said he didn't like that number, he hated it, that age is when his sister told their father about his male "problems". Elle sat on a chair, she didn't even seem like a 7 year old, she read at an advanced college level, loved tea which she got her tastes from her grandfather, Shinigami-Sama,or Lord Death, Her "mother" was now Lord Death. Soul decided it was time to have "The Talk." Elle looked at him in disgust still listening to the vulgar details. Death the Kid walked in dropping his tea as he heard his husband."SOUL EATER EVANS! WHAT DID YOU DO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH _MY_ FATHER TOLD ME ABOUT IT NOW YOU SCARRED ELLEZA FOR LIFE!" He yelled running to the girl,"Elleza are you okay?"He asked calmly."Y-You t-two do that every night?! I'm calling Aunt Tommi!" She yelled grabbing the mirror off of her night stand and dialing Lord Death's number, Her aunt was "Lord Death" when her father wasn't at the academy."Hello? Oh hello Elleza!"she said in her usual tone."Daddy told me what sex was! and It's what I hear every night from them!" she exclaimed. "WHAT?! put your father on!"she grabbed the mirror."SOUL EATER EVANS! YOU SCARRED POOR ELLEZA IT'S BAD ENOUGH SHE HEARD YOU TWO AT NIGHT!"Tommi screamed at him."I'M SORRY TOMMI!"he yelled." I WANTED ONE OTHER SHINIGAMI IN MY FAMILY TO NOT BE SCARRED BY THEIR FATHER BUT YOU RUINED IT!"Tommi yelled back. Aliceson woke up and looked at her little sister."Elleza, it's okay" She pacified, hugging her lovingly, like it was normal family that they were in."This is the weirdest family in history"They said in unison, looking at the 2 fighting and their mother trying to calm them both down."But we love it" they added smiling at each other


	2. Asura's family

Soul Evans sat in his chair looking at his daughter, Elleza((A/N:Pronounced Eliza but Elle is Ellie) or Elle. She was 7, her "mother" said he didn't like that number, he hated it, that age is when his sister told their father about his male "problems". Elle sat on a chair, she didn't even seem like a 7 year old, she read at an advanced college level, loved tea which she got her tastes from her grandfather, Shinigami-Sama,or Lord Death, Her "mother" was now Lord Death. Soul decided it was time to have "The Talk." Elle looked at him in disgust still listening to the vulgar details. Death the Kid walked in dropping his tea as he heard his husband."SOUL EATER EVANS! WHAT DID YOU DO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH _MY_ FATHER TOLD ME ABOUT IT NOW YOU SCARRED ELLEZA FOR LIFE!" He yelled running to the girl,"Elleza are you okay?"He asked calmly."Y-You t-two do that every night?! I'm calling Aunt Tommi!" She yelled grabbing the mirror off of her night stand and dialing Lord Death's number, Her aunt was "Lord Death" when her father wasn't at the academy."Hello? Oh hello Elleza!"she said in her usual tone."Daddy told me what sex was! and It's what I hear every night from them!" she exclaimed. "WHAT?! put your father on!"she grabbed the mirror."SOUL EATER EVANS! YOU SCARRED POOR ELLEZA IT'S BAD ENOUGH SHE HEARD YOU TWO AT NIGHT!"Tommi screamed at him."I'M SORRY TOMMI!"he yelled." I WANTED ONE OTHER SHINIGAMI IN MY FAMILY TO NOT BE SCARRED BY THEIR FATHER BUT YOU RUINED IT!"Tommi yelled back. Aliceson woke up and looked at her little sister."Elleza, it's okay" She pacified, hugging her lovingly, like it was normal family that they were in."This is the weirdest family in history"They said in unison, looking at the 2 fighting and their mother trying to calm them both down."But we love it" they added smiling at each other


End file.
